Christmas in Lima
by 5222008
Summary: Christmas Eve with Quinn and Rachel.  This story fits in the "Rules"/Signs 'verse.


"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah, babe?" Quinn turned to face her girlfriend as they reclined against the headboard of her bed, watching _A Christmas Story_ late on Christmas Eve. 

Rachel paused the movie. "I know we agreed to wait until morning to open presents, but, as you know, I am an inherently impatient person. Also, as a Jew who is unaccustomed to opening winter holiday presents — by which, of course, I am referring specifically to the eight Hanukkah presents that I am accustomed to receiving — at any time other than early evening, I really think it would be a truly multicultural approach to our first Christmas as a couple if we could open at least some presents tonight."

Quinn blinked, uncomprehending, and reviewed the speech Rachel had just given.

"Rach, did it seriously just take you a paragraph to ask if we can open some presents now instead of waiting until morning?"

"Well," Rachel said, considering the question, "yes."

Quinn laughed. "Sure. We can open stuff now. How about one each? Is that enough?"

Rachel nodded, excited. "Yes! In fact, there is one present in particular that I was a bit nervous about you opening in front of your mom. So this works perfectly!"

Rachel scrambled off the bed and crossed the room to her tote bag. She removed a very small box wrapped in green and white paper. Meanwhile, Quinn removed a similarly sized package, wrapped in red paper, from her nightstand drawer, and turned off the television. Rachel returned to the bed and sat, cross-legged, facing Quinn.

"Open mine first!" Rachel said, handing the package to Quinn.

As Quinn peeled away the green and white paper, a small, robin's-egg blue box was revealed. Quinn gasped.

"Is this — " she started to ask, stopping when she turned the box over and saw the words "Tiffany & Co." embossed on the top. "Oh, Rach, you shouldn't have. This is too much."

Rachel blushed. "You haven't even opened it yet. How do you know it's not a pack of gum in a pretty box?"

Quinn smiled and reached out her hand, cupping Rachel's cheek and drawing the smaller girl towards her for a brief kiss. Pulling away, she removed the lid from the box. On top of a small leather pouch, there sat a sterling silver Q on a silver chain. Quinn began to laugh.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said, frowning, offended by Quinn's laughter. "Is there something funny about your present?"

Quinn sobered quickly. "No, of course not. It's beautiful, Rachel. It's just — well — open yours."

Rachel, still frowning, unwrapped the package Quinn handed her. In her hands sat a small, robin's-egg blue box. She glanced questioningly at Quinn, before turning the box over and confirming that this box was also from Tiffany.

"Quinn, did you — Is this — I mean — " It was as close to speechless as Quinn had ever seen her. She opened the box, finding inside a silver heart on a chain.

"This is my favorite! I love Elsa Peretti!" she squealed, launching herself at Quinn.

Quinn laughed, hugging her girlfriend. "I know! But how funny is it that we basically got each other the same thing?"

Rachel handed the necklace to Quinn and turned, gesturing to her neck.

"Very funny. How _did_ you know, anyway?" she asked as Quinn fastened the chain.

"You told me, back in October." Quinn kissed the back of Rachel's neck.

Rachel looked at her, puzzled. "I did not!"

Quinn smiled. "Sure you did," she said. "When I told you that Santana was going to buy something for Brit, and you told me what you thought she should get."

"Ohhh," Rachel said. "I never suspected your nefarious alternative motive for asking!"

Quinn removed her own necklace from its box, handing it to Rachel. "Rach, this really is beautiful. I always have trouble finding stuff with Qs."

Rachel swept Quinn's hair to bare her neck and fastened the necklace. "I know," she said. "That's why I picked this one."

Quinn leaned towards Rachel, kissing her gently before looking at the clock on her nightstand. It was 12.01AM. "Merry Christmas, sweetie."

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, yawning, as she climbed under the covers. "Is this what Christmas is always like? Because I could definitely get used to this."

Quinn smiled, pulling Rachel towards her as she turned off the light. "You'll see in the morning, Rach. It only gets better."


End file.
